


Grace riddle

by 84259



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, OC, The librarians fanfics week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84259/pseuds/84259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace keep a secret wich Thomas is determined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace riddle

**Author's Note:**

> So, I explained something, Grace is the daughter of Eve and Flynn and she's about 17 and she's a librarian, while Thomas her guardian is 19.

It always happened a 30th may, it could be raining, it could be snowing or the sun could be shining strongly than ever but she was not there. A couple of days before, you could predict that she was planning to escape.But you could say nothing to her, not only was she clean, she was quite smart. She didn't give clues, neither explanations, she just disappear. You could think that someone could see or guess where she was. But that's not true. She wasn't noisy or showy.

The first year, even the second one, the library freak out for her a large day of research but nothing. Grace reappear he next the with nothing to say about her disappearance. Everything was done to pushed her to said the true. It was useless, she was a tomb. This was the third year and everyone was scared about her. But they know there were no way to avoid it.

Our story began the 27th may, the whole library was looking at Grace. Meanwhile she ignore them and keep doing a Sudoku. But Thomas, her guardian was too new to know. So While Flynn was staring at his daughter, he asked him. "Flynn, What's going on?" The librarian looked confuse but he realised "Oh, you didn't be even a year here, come" He took Thomas appart.  
"Ok, listen. Three years ago Grace appear in the library looking grim, with nothing to say. Despite everything, she didn't say a world. A few days later she seems better and all was forgotten. But every 30th may she disappear and it's impossible to find her." The young Guardian stood in silence with thousands questions. "I know what you're thinking, we interrogate her, do everything that was in our reach but nothing " Thomas found his voice and said "But... I could try to discover what's happening" Flynn sighed "Look, we fail thousands times but I belive there's always another trick. So, good luck" Tom smiled and sat by Grace's side. She smiled back, probably grateful because the lack of questions. But she didn't know that he was determinate to find the truth. To discover what happened the 30th may.


End file.
